Enough
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Even Tsuna, the epitome of optimism, has times when life gets to him. When he loses himself, what would it take to bring him back? Hints of R27. Drabble-ish.


**Title: **Enough

**Summary: **Even Tsuna, the epitome of optimism, has times when life gets to him. When he loses himself, what would it take to bring him back?

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **Hints of R27

**Warning: **OoC-ness

* * *

**Enough**

_Punch. _

_Duck. _

_Uppercut. _

_Block. _

He carried out those actions mindlessly. _More. __**More**_. His mind chanted. _Need to forget. Forget everything_.

_Zero Point Breakthrough. _

_Smash through. _

_Move on. _

He couldn't hear anything ―not the bangs on the door of the training room; not the words coming from the speakers linked from the security room; not the sounds of his Dying Will flames flaring out of control; and certainly not the sound of muscles and skin alike being torn apart― he didn't want to, nor did he need to.

"_Look out! Behind you!" _

_Faster. __**FASTER!**_ His internal thoughts screamed.

His body ached. His muscles screamed from overuse and his entire body was _drenched _in various fluids. He had cuts and scrapes all over; bruises littered all over his body, but none of it registered in his mind. He didn't know how long he had been at this. _Minutes? Hours? How long?!_ Nothing else mattered. He welcomed the pain ―he _**needed **__the pain_.

"_Move!" _

"_Operation XX" _

_Lock-on Target. _

_Fire. _

_Next. _

He was losing it.

He was losing all sense of his mind.

His Dying Will flames flared all around him, sending the grounds ablaze. Bodies littered around him, some scorched, others twisted in odd angles. A small part of his mind that had yet to shatter into oblivion vaguely registered that what he was doing was probably something along the lines of _brutal_ ―something he normally abhorred― and he giggled.

He paused.

Why was he giggling?

_What was so funny? _

_**Me. **_

With that realization, he breaks into more giggles ―_**insane **__giggles. _

He collapsed onto his knees and giggled uncontrollably. The sounds echoed around the training room, ringing louder and louder.

He laughed because he was broken. He laughed because his heart had been ripped out, still beating and drenched with flesh blood, and had been thrown on the floor and stamped on.

He was completely losing it and _he __**wanted **__it. _

**He loved it. **

Through his haze-filled mind, his Hyper Intuition still managed to warn him of an incoming figure, and out of instinct, he flared out, arms trashing everywhere. He felt his hands hit a solid chest, but it didn't deter him ―he had been fighting real illusions, after all. It wasn't until his flailing arms were caught in a vice grip did a voice finally break through the thick mist clouding his mind.

"_Tsu_**na!"**

His eyes snapped open _(when had he closed them?)_ and he stared into dark, endless pits of darkness.

_Lies. All lies. Not real. Illusion? _

"No…"

His voice sounded hoarse _(had he been screaming?)_, and it sounded _**broken**_.

A giggle. Then another. And another.

And then he was giggling again, because, _god, _had he fallen so far that he was _hallucinating? _

Then―

_**Slap!**_

―the sound of skin hitting skin rang loudly in the training room. _(When has it gotten so quiet?) _

Clouded brown eyes glanced up, wide with surprise and disbelief, staring to the narrowed orbs of onyx.

"…Re… born…?"

A gasp.

"…Awake now?"

Then everything came back and he screamed. He would have collapsed if he hadn't already. He wretched his hands from the grip and pulled at his hair as the memories assaulted him; _tormented_ him. He was vaguely aware of a painfully familiar set of arms wrapping themselves securely around him, but he could not bring himself to care.

Everything _hurt ―_his body, his mind, his _soul_…

He didn't want the pain anymore.

All he wanted was that warmth surrounding him, shielding himself from the rest of the world…

* * *

"Why?"

"…Because you were gone…"

"I wasn't."

"You nearly were."

"Ts―"

"―You nearly were…"

"…Idiot."

"I don't care if I'm being an idiot…! _Don't leave me!_"

"…Okay. I swear… I won't leave you."

* * *

_What the heck is going on?!_

Tsuna was out with Reborn. Long story short, there was an assassination attempt, and Reborn got shot. They lost Reborn a few times during surgery, and Tsuna loses it. He locked himself inside the Vongola mansion's real illusion stimulation training room (basically, those high-tech stimulation training, but utilizing real illusions instead) and basically starts hacking at the stimulation/real illusions. (For anyone who read my other fic, 'Ignite: Reverse', what happened here was more or less similar to what happened to Primo.) The Guardians found out and tried to get in, but they couldn't. Meanwhile, Reborn was safely out of surgery, and though he was supposed to be resting, he caught word of Tsuna locking himself in and rushed over. And the rest… is basically all that.

(Feel free to PM me if you need further clarifications.)

* * *

A/N: I…wanted to do something insane, I think? Well, I've been trying to work on emotions as well, and this is another attempt. I think this attempt isn't too bad; I'm not sure it was _intense _enough, but I think it wasn't too bad…

Well, in any case, thank you for reading as always, peeps! Ciao Ciao~


End file.
